


Late

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): F. “Don’t look at me like that.”K. “Let me taste you.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Late

Y/N looks in the mirror, putting the final touches on her hair. She catches Rooks eyes in the mirror.

Turning around, she leans against the bathroom counter. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” He asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

She raises an eyebrow, “like you want to rip my clothes off.”

Rook laughs, taking a few steps forward. Hands resting on the counter as he boxes her in. “I want to do more than rip your clothes off.”

He presses a kiss to her jaw, before moving his lips to her mouth. His whole body pushing her into the counter.

Y/N moves her hands from where they were by her side to his neck. Getting lost in the feeling of him.

“How much would you hate me if we end up late?” He mutters, pulling away from her. His eyes filled with lust.

“I could never hate you, just make you sleep on the couch.” She tells him, only teasing.

His hands move to the bottom of her skirt, pulling it up, until it’s bunched up around her waist. “Let me taste you, then we can leave.”

She moans as his fingers pull at the lace on her, applying the right amount of pressure on her clit. He dips his hand into her panties, the thin fabric straining. Pressing his fingers in between her folds, he gathers the wetness there, before rubbing her clit with his middle finger. She grabs at his shoulders, the pressure building.

“Please.” Y/N moans, so close to cumming.

Rook pulls his hand out of her panties, making her glare at him. “Don’t want to be late.” He winks before walking out of the bathroom.

She stares at him, not missing how he presses his fingers to his lips.


End file.
